1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for unraveling knitted fabrics, the said methods providing that the unraveled yarns is brought into a reusable form by such a way that the knitting order of yarns of the knitted fabrics for knitwear production is determined automatically whatever the number of yarns in the knit is and the yarns are unraveled either by stretching and loosening according to the knit types or by twisting the yarns to each other, and relates to a machine for unraveling knitted fabrics, the said machine being operated by the said methods, characterized in that the said machine involves the desired numbers of units for unraveling knitted fabrics, thus it will be able to unravel the desired numbers of yarns and the desired numbers of various knitted fabrics together, and will be able to be controlled and used easily.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,137, yarn ends are wound around pulleys connected to sliding clutches, which are actuated by the same shaft driven by a common motor, have a constant torque and are preset manually. The clutches, which are preset for promoting torque such that it can overcome the frictions in the knit in order to allow the yarn to be unraveled, provides that the unravelable yarns are wound around the said pulleys by rotating the pulleys. The stopped-up yarns remains stretched due to the torque on the said sliding clutches and the pulleys connected to the said yarns stops rotating, naturally at that time. In the case that all of the yarns are stopped up the system stops and the operator should eliminate the stoppage, manually. During the said operations, the stretched form of the yarns is maintained and any loosening operation is not carried out.
In the conventional machines marketed currently, the yarn ends are stretched by means of tension arms, the said tension arms maintaining the tension of the yarns by gravity due to their weights constant and/or by a spring where the yarns is pulled. After the unravelable yarns are attached to the said tension arm, they are connected to bobbin winders driven by their individual motor. Since the tension on the unravelable yarn is relatively less, the tension arm is in the open position and the yarn is winded to the bobbin by the operation of the electrical motor of the bobbin whereon the said yarn is connected, by means of an electrical switch connected to the said arm. At the moment when the yarn is stopped up, the reservoir arm comes to further closed position because of the increase in the yarn tension and by turning off the same electrical switch connected to the said arm, the current on the motor of the bobbin whereon the yarn is wound is cut off and with the use of an electromechanical brake or electrical brake applied to the motor directly, the bobbin is stopped so that the yarn breakage do not occur. Also in this method, the stopped-up yarns remain stretched and in the case that all of the yarns are stopped up, again the operator should eliminate the problem of stoppage of the yarns manually. During the said operations, tension of the yarns is maintained and any loosening operation is not carried out.
The object of the present invention is
to provide a method, wherein any fabric knitted with yarns is unraveled easily whatever the condition thereof is, for example how much plies exist in the yarn tuft, how many yarn tuft is used in knitting or how the said fabric is knitted, so that the yarns can be brought into the re-usable form and
to provide a machine, comprising desired numbers of units for unraveling knitted fabrics, the said units being able to operate practically and easily in all conditions by using the methods for unraveling knitted fabrics, with the characteristics of tension-loosening and twisting of the yarns to each other if required, and being able to unravel the desired number of various knitted fabric or fabrics simultaneously without taking into account how many plies of yarn tuft and how many yarn tuft the knitted fabric has been knitted with, and having operational modes that can operate the units for unraveling knitted fabrics separately or the desired number of units together if necessary.